User blog:Windindi/I Hate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
(The following is a parody of Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, Why We Hate (Screwattack) exc. it's a critic review, deal with it) Hello, I'm Windindi, I'm here to review a game loved by many, hated by ME. 'Marvel vs. CAPCOM 3' Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has a TON of issues, and here's a BIG LIST! Oh, and I don't care if YOU like the game, 'cause BOO HOO, complain, I don't CARE! Here we go! #Online mode SUCKS, 80% of the time, you find NOTHING. #The Roster is SUPER SMALL, for serious, 34 characters?! THAT SUCKS. #Oh yeah, speaking of characters, WHERE'S MEGA MAN?!?!?! EVER HEARD OF HIM?! HE KINDA SAVED YOUR FRANCHISE!! #Also, WHERE'S VENOM?! SERIOUSLY?! 'COME ON!!! ' #The game feels VERY unfinished, same with Ultimate. #The controls aern't original #The Tutorial mode is crap #Silver Surfer was cut due to "hardware limitations" oh really? SO HOW'D WE GET M.O.D.O.K.?! #Ending scenes SUCK, and most of them make NO SENCE. #You obviously don't litsen to your fans well enough. We asked for Mega Man X, Carnage, Venom, and even FANTASTIC 4!! But NOPE! We got IRON FIST and HAWKEYE!! Don't get me wrong, they're cool, but I MUCH rather see some other people! #Old DLC has to be paid for in BOTH VERSIONS?! COME ON!!! #Galactus is a super lame boss, you can troll his butt using Amaterasu's whip, and he can't do ANYTHING. LAME!! #Tron Bonne, talks smack to Cops, get's worried about being sued. Idiot. #Hisen-Ko sucks #Oh, I'm sorry, Sentinal is no longer OP, opps, we dropped production on, oh, I don;t know, EVERYTHING?! #Zero's too OP, better nerf Greninja. #Thor is awesome, but needs a MAJOR upgrade. #NO ONE PLAYS Dr. Strange!! HE'S AMAZING!! #A CHARACTER THAT NEVER EVEN FIGHTS INSTED OF CAPTAIN COMMANDO!?! OBJECTION!! #With She-Hulk, Chun-Li, and every other female in this game, people don't want none of they don't got buns hun. #''Stylish, and viewtiful'' my BUTT, you my friend, *airhorns* SUUUUUUUUUUUCK! #Admit it, if Gardians of the Galaxy never came out, people would still be whinning about Rocket Raccoon. # Tony must be SUPER desperate for women, he even flirts with Tron, who's 14, but hey, it's legal in Japan. LET'S SHIP IT! #Fightings good, sure, but that's to BE EXPECTED!! The game's super unfinished, admit it! #Thanks to the people who brought you the lovable Groot takes away all hope for another MvC game, if it WOULD happen, you'd see Spider-Man, Mickey Mouse and Elsa trading blows with Mario, Mega Man, and Link. NINTENDO VS. DISNEY!! #SCREW M.O.D.O.K.!!!! #Alt's suck #DLC also sucks too #X-23 is a fail #NO excuse for Roll not to be in this game, I mean, we got TvC and she was awesome, HEY, SHE WAS LOW TIER, BUT DON'T GET ON ME FOR THAT!! She's amazing! 31. Oh yeah, Deadpool's cool. Boom, you happy? No? Sorry, not my fault. Verdect: "Gimme a call if you wanna upgrade son" -Iron Man Category:Blog posts